Survival
by Acrocviper
Summary: [TNA Fic]When Raven's daughter gets left out in an Iraq desert both her and him try to survive with this news. Andy Douglas has some things to work out.
1. Day One

**_I only own Amy, please be nice, it's the first story I've ever written like this._**

Amy- Day 1 in the Desert- Dusk

I sat in the sand watching the retreating trucks. Why had I gone like this, taken a job like this only to end up like I was on an episode of 'I Shouldn't Be Alive'? I had just barely came to Iraq with a journalist for a local newspaper and then about one day later get taken hostage. What would people say when they find out that my dad was Scott Levy, AKA Raven from TNA wrestling, or how would they react to the video message that I asked my hostage takers to give to my dad?

Standing up I touched my Celtic charm around my neck. It was a Celtic style compass, so that I would never loose my way. I knew if I chose one direction to walk in I would end up somewhere else, where I had no clue but I had no desire of thinking about it. Just letting my feet do the walking I went on. I had three backpacks with various stuff that they gave to me before they ditched me; one being for my camera equipment that they gave back to me when they kidnapped me and the other two were for the food and water that I had to carry.

I had only been in Iraq for one day when I was captured. I was held for another day and then they took me out into the middle of the desert and left me. So I had been in Iraq for two days then. Which means dad would have been told probably the day after I was captured.

Raven- The day of news

Dad sat in shock, still in shock from when a military person came to his home to tell the news. He was at his job at TNA studio still processing the information.

"Did you hear me, Raven?"

"No I didn't. I have better things to worry about." He retorted to his own boss.

Jeff Jarrett and Scott Steiner became intrigued. "It has something to do with you doesn't it?" Jarrett asked.

Andy Douglas looked at my father. He didn't say a word, he knew too that something was going on.

"My daughter went to Iraq and she was taken hostage." Dad said evenly like it was no big deal but inside it was.

Every wrestler present went quiet. They knew me, or of me, from my time since dad came to this company. In 2004 I became friends with Andy Douglas after a fitful departure of my then boyfriend and ex best friend. He understood things about me that I was afraid to tell my own father, but just the same there was one thing that I didn't tell them, not until I was still in the desert and not until Alex Shelley got in the mix of things.

"Oh God, is she alright?" Jim Cornette asked.

"No, they killed her. They're still trying to find her body."

Andy stood up and excused himself. Dad looked at the southern wrestler who was walking towards the back. Excusing himself Dad followed Andy.

"I can't believe this." Tears threatened to fall as Andy walked into the nearby catering room. "She's gone?"

"That's what I was told. They said she made a death letter to me but it hasn't arrived yet. I think Maybe you should come see it when it does get here, that way you'll know what she had to say."

"God, she was there for me when Jessica broke up with me. I was there for her when her relationship went sour. Why, why was she sent out there alone? Why did they have to take her? She was ours, she didn't need to go over there, but she did."

"I think that TNA might eat this up." Dad leaned against the nearby wall looking at his co-worker.

"How do you know?"

"I'm thinking of making a storyline with this, just so that everyone can see that I love my daughter. Though I think there may be something with you in it."

"How so?"

"I don't know, but you are a main part of her life. I don't know, but I think it would make for a good chunk of us, a famous wrestler looses his daughter to the war in Iraq, yeah that will sell. Come on, she wouldn't want to see you like this. Let's go back to the meeting and get through this."

Sighing out of desperation Andy followed my dad back out to the Impact Zone to listen to the speech that was interrupted.


	2. Day Two

Amy- Day 2- Morning

I was walking and tallying off days as they had went on my journal that I found in my personal backpack. Along side that I started keeping a video journal, making sure that I make video entries when I got up and before I went to sleep. I had a desire to tell my journey for others to see. I was only twenty, I only knew this desert briefly and if I didn't keep my rations small I would die by the end of a few days.

Sitting in the sand and rocks I made myself comfortable in front of the camera. "Morning again to anyone who is watching this. I made it through the night. I guess watching Alex Shelley with his camera has given me an idea. I'm also writing in a journal so that if my body is found I will be able to tell people how I lived in this harsh weather, and uninhabitable terrain. Day Two in the desert and I've hardly ate a thing. I'm feeling the effects of it, lack of food and water. I make sure I eat enough in the morning and a little bit by noon to survive off of during the day.

"Guess what I did? I was walking a long and I came upon a scorpion. Kind of funny how something so small reminds me of a wrestler that has had a big impact on people's lives. I picked up the scorpion and just let it crawl around my hands. It's funny how little things like that can get people's thoughts away from the impending doom of dying. I just sat there wondering when it would die, the scorpion that is, and thought what would my life be like right now. I would be going to esbats, a sabbat called Mabon, probably cry my eyes out seeing Andy bleeding in a match. Oh wait that was a dream I had last night. See the sun is working its wonders on me and it's not even nine in the morning."

I sat momentarily just thinking of what to say.

"Andy, I'll tell you this you're an amazing guy and I'm glad that I have known you. Man I am so lonely that just walking puts me in a state of trance, my body's walking but I'm else where, like in a fantasy or something. It's mostly just you and me together, alone on a beach…doing things that I don't want to repeat. Yeah I know, too much information, it helps me to say what I want to say when you're not around. When you're around, I just feel that you wouldn't like me more than just a friend."

I looked up. "I think I'm going to die out here, you know. I don't think I'll have food to survive off of much longer than a few days. If I don't find civilization soon, I think I'm going to die out here."

Raven-

It had been three days since Dad last heard about me. He had gotten the video letter I had made before they shipped me out to the desert. Not looking at it Dad brought it up in a conference meeting with the other TNA stars.

"I think it would be okay if we brought part of my life into the mix." Dad told Jarrett.

"Why?" Asked Larry Zbyszko.

"Because it would give me something to think about while I'm pounding someone's face in. I got Amy's last known, while she was living, video recorded death letter." Dad held up the package. "I haven't seen it yet. I figured everyone could watch it tonight while we're on air and see where it will take us after it. I'd rather not watch it, I can't bring myself to do it."

"I think we should." Andy spoke up. "If Raven is willing to go out on a limb with this then maybe we should. And besides, it just might help the ratings that are slipping. I know I might sound like a dipshit for saying that but it would. Like make it that James Mitchell stole the tape from Raven and have him broadcast it out to everyone."

"I like that idea." Mitchell said rubbing his cane.

"Alright, we'll do it tonight. We'll just change your match to an announcement." Zybszko said.

When that night came it was a buzz. News of me had spread through the TNA fans and even became national news. When a celebrity has lost his or her child to something like a war then it would definitely impact a lot of people. Fans stood with signs saying 'We're Sorry Raven!' and other things like that.

James Mitchell stood out in the ring with Abyss smiling menacingly. "Come and gather around. I have a story to tell you. It's a story about a loss of a child that meant the world to one man. Her name was simple enough to remember. Amy is a simple name to live by in this world of complex realities. You have heard of her story of how she was murdered in Iraq well I received her letter that she made to her father just before they killed her."

Dad's music hit and he walked out with Brother Runt. They looked pissed off, why wouldn't they be since they were acting it.

"I see I've hit a cord with you, Raven. I'm guessing since the video was never opened that you hadn't the courage to watch it. Everyone, gather around your television screens, I'm sure you'll love this."

On the big screens my face lit up the place. I was sitting in my prison cell looking no worse for weary and actually sitting with a notepad on my knee.

"Hi Dad." I said looking at the camera. "I just finished my Will. Since it's not a legal document then I guess I can just read it. To Dad, I leave you my home and my wardrobe, that way Jeff doesn't decide to snag some of my Hot Topic jeans I only wear when I don't feel like being properly dressed. Hey Andy, yeah you Douglas, I knew how much you loved my Viper, you helped me pimp it up so I figured you would like it. Tell Chase to be careful when in it with you, the Nos has an extra kick in it on the straight a ways. Let's see, oh and one other person that I seem to have a bond with. Hey AJ, you would know what to do with my bed room décor, I know how your son likes the Chinese things, you can take whatever you want."

I paused. "I want to be buried in a coffin like a Pharaoh, if not, I want a Egyptian themed coffin in there. I know I sound morbid but I've been given some time to think of it from here."

With that done I looked at the camera. "I conned the people to talk to you like this. This way I wouldn't have to worry about a letter being sent through the mail. But there are two things I want to talk to you about, Dad, and you, Andy. First off, Dad remember when I asked you if it would be okay for me to not be Jewish like Grandma and Grandpa, well that was because I had been studying Wicca for some long time. I've grown accustomed to it, like it was for me. I know you never really talked to me about it but I would like you to know that it's nothing evil or Satanic.

"And you, Andy, I just wanted you to know that since 2004, since you've come into my life, I have always loved you. You are the friend that I never had in my life growing up and you're as close to me as a brother would. I just thought I had to let you know so that you wouldn't think you were not a major part in my life."

Backstage Andy had to keep himself from falling over after hearing that. He didn't know I had thought of him that way, but he was being mislead. Back out in the Impact Zone Raven was still staring holes into Abyss.

"Too bad she's dead because Abyss here has been fantasizing about her too. The way he would always kiss her and make her feel his touch. What, you don't like that? Come on, Abyss has had his eyes on your pretty little daughter since she's been around."

It was an all out assault on Abyss, both Runt and Raven were kicking the crud out of him as James Mitchell made his hasty retreat. The fans were going nuts; they wanted to show their support for my Dad.


	3. Day Three

Amy- Day 3- Morning

"I'm going to make this short. Get me out of here!" I screamed at the camera. "I haven't had food for an entire day, and I'm going nuts. This places is rocky and sandy, I had woken up to find a damn desert spider on my leg. That thing was the size of a dinner plate and it was on my thigh."

Sighing I looked at the rocks. "For a desert it sure is rocky. I'm heading east. Did you know that the element Air is in correspondence with East? Also partly because all action is in the East and I think if I head out that way then I might run into one of three things. I might find water, a village or a US troop. Now I wouldn't know if the village would help me but right now if I'm correct then water might be my best bet. I'm running out of it so fast. I don't know how far it is but I hope that I live long enough to see life outside of this desert. Listen I'm going to go, I'll report back this evening if I haven't died by then."

The reason being I saw miles ahead of me a dust storm coming in my direction.

**Raven**- the night of the TNA show

Dad sat in my two-bedroom house with Andy, AJ Styles and Jeff Hardy going through my things. They were in my bedroom and found my stash of Wicca items hidden in a wooden chest.. Most of it were things that I made, but the ritual knife I had personally engrave a whole in it so I could put a Tiger's Eye stone in it.

"Dude, I can't believe she's gone." Said Jeff finally after a quiet silence had fell upon the group of men.

"Speak for yourself." Andy mumbled, running his fingers over my car keys. "She loved that car when you got it for her, Raven."

"Vipers were her favorite snakes and I thought it would be best if I got her a car that matched her love for animals. I can't believe she hid this bit of information from me."

"She didn't from me." Jeff said pushing away his dyed black and purple hair.

"She told you and not us? The one person she could have told was her own dad, after all he was into all of that." AJ looked at the statues of the Foo Dogs at his feet. "I remember taking Ajay here when I came down for a show. I asked her to watch him and he came home with a statue of a woman."

"Kuan Yin, the Chinese goddess of mercy and protector of children." Dad responded. "I guess because she's growing up she wouldn't know what I would like and not like for her to do. I could have cared less, my parents didn't care for me so much but when I found out that Amy was my daughter I couldn't think about not caring for her."

"When did you find out she was your daughter?" AJ asked.

"When she was ten and I was still in ECW. We had so much in common it was scary at first. When I would take about Egypt she would show me drawing of sarcophaguses and Egyptian symbols she found in magazines and on television. I think we differ in our goals in life. To Amy she wanted to see the world and see animals and people she's never encountered before."

Jeff started laughing. "Remember one day when we were having a conference with all of the WWF staff and she walks in with a boa constrictor she found out in the parking lot. They had to Trish Stratus from Test? The other kids on tour hated her because she could handle animals without worrying about getting hurt."

"Then she did." Dad confirmed. "Someone's pet rattlesnake had gotten loose and she was bitten trying to keep the kids from killing it. Remember, that was when we were in Florida for a show and she was willing to put her life on the line to save a snake that was dangerous."

"Oh she survived." Jeff told the awestruck AJ Styles and Andy as they stared at him and dad. "And she took lessons on handling dangerous snakes and spiders from the Crocodile Hunter when we were in Australia."

"I know she said not to but you can have her cloths, Jeff. Just the ones that are from Hot Topic, I want to keep her other things."

"I know it must be hard but what are you going to do about this place?"

Looking at AJ dad sighed. "Probably sell it or give it to someone. I don't know. She loves this place, it was cheap and it was near the ocean. How are you holding up with the news, Andy?"

"It's hard to believe she's gone. I didn't know I was her only best friend and that I was a major part of her life." Andy looked at the picture of him and I over by my bed of us at a TNA Halloween party.

"Come on, we need to find out what needs to be done with this stuff." Dad said.

**Amy**- Day 3- evening

"I'm back with Day Three Evening video journal entry. I made it all the way for a mile or so. I had to stop this morning or so to take cover in a small rocky place to escape a dust storm that was coming. I recorded some of it but at least I was able to get some sleep in the loud roaring wind. Now I know how bad our US soldiers have it out here, they have to endure heat and probably die of heat exhaustion, that's what I fear the most.

"You know what, I had a dream. I think it was a prophetic dream. A little girl with long curly dark brown hair and dark blue eyes was playing in a backyard. She was so cute. Maybe it was my mind playing tricks with me but I loved it. Just beyond the yard was a pasture with horses, and just beyond that a big forest. Man I love nature, when I'm by myself, I don't think I would like it at all that much. You know what I miss is Andy, AJ and Jeff teaching me how to wrestle even if it isn't something that I really liked. My preference is with wildlife conservation and just traveling the world for adventures."

I pointed the camera in the direction of the setting sun. "That's east. In survival mode always remember where the sun sets and rises, that way you can find north or south in case you get lost. I'm walking towards and away from the sun; I know what I'm looking for is in the east. If I do survive this place I want to go home and run for the ocean. Then I want to drive my jeep to dad's work and surprise the hell out of him and his co-workers. Until then I'll be here, trying my best to stay alive. Amy Levy, signing off." Waving by to the camera I turned it off and took out the batteries so that I don't run out of power.


	4. Day Four

Amy- Day Four

"Well it's official," I said to the camera as I walked along, "No more food and I have only water left. They probably thought I would die soon because I would not know how to survive. Well I'll show them up. I savef the water and I only take small sips every fifteen minutes just to keep my mouth wet. But what they didn't know was what lives out here. See this desert has many surprises. Just look right there."

I zoomed in on a scorpion. "I have food out here in this dry arid place. Even though I am an animal conservationist I am looking at the only way of eating anything. Besides one of these is nutritious, why do you think people in Japan eat this stuff? Plus most bugs are good for you. Did you know that I've come in contact with snakes that have been thought to be extinct since like the 1970's?"

I picked up the scorpion professionally around its stinger. "Well here goes nothing. Fear Factor, eat your heart out."  
Resting the scorpion on my tongue I bit down on the critter and began chewing. It was crunchy yet satisfying, which made me think of the movie Lion King.

"It's not that bad, just a little bit of a bitter taste afterwards."

Finishing off my food I wiped my mouth. "The things I do to survive. Oh well. Let's keep on walking and see where we go from here." I threw down the stinger and just kept on walking.

"I don't know why I decided to do this. I should be saving… Hot damn!" I had climbed a rocky hill and saw a waterhole. "Do you see it? That's water! And I think I see people. Let's hope they like America. Dude, are those camels?"

I walked along in hopes of finally able to get out of this situation. I approached one of the camels who were drinking from the water hole and it looked at me, it saw me before the people did. They carried guns so I was on my toes.

"Excuse me!" I called getting their attention.

I saw them grab for their guns, these three men, and look at me. I instinctively raised my arms in defense still pointing my video camera at them. After a brief minute of looking me over the men lowered their guns and looked at each other.

"American?" the tallest of the three asked.

"Yes. Do you speak English?"

"That I do. What brings an American kid out here?"

"I was in Baghdad on an assignment for my local newspaper. I was taken hostage and I have been roaming the desert for four days. I don't have food and I'm running low on water."

The three looked and talked amongst themselves in Arabic. "There is a village a two hour ride from here, we're going there for trade. There is talk of American soldiers there. Maybe they can help you. Come, you can ride my camel."

Thanking the man he helped me up on the back of one of the camels and they herded the animals away from the waterhole.

* * *

Raven- at home

After Jeff, AJ and Andy left Dad stayed awake at my house staring at the pictures on my mantle piece. They seemed to timeline from left to right, from our first meeting to about a week before I left for Iraq. There were me with Matt and Jeff Hardy, some with Dad at Halloween, with me putting Andy in a headlock then the last one struck him odd. It was of me in an alligator pit with Jeff and Andy. He forgot momentarily that I had conned those two in doing something stupid and we ended up at a local Miami alligator farm.

"Either she is going to kill herself one of these days from what she loves to do or die doing what she loves. No wonder why she decided to take that Zoo job when I joined TNA."

Turning away from the mantle Dad walked to the back bedroom and fell asleep on my bed. He was out like a light when the phone rang.

"Dad! I'm coming home!" I yelled over the sound of a helicopter in the background before hanging up.


	5. Home Again

_I only know the bare minimum of what's going on with the Naturals and Raven so some of what's in this chapter may be really off._

* * *

TNA- the next day

The fans were cheering on; it was only a taping for the next live show on Spike TV so Dad was still in a heated battle with Abyss and James Mitchell. Brother Runt was there and there was going to be a two on three tag team match. As for Andy he was in an eight man tag match for number one contender match for the tag team titles.

Dad's match was first up and Brother Runt went up against Abyss first.

I burst through the back door of the Studio almost knocking over Eric Young as I did so. I ran down the hall and sprinted all the way ignoring people's shocked expressions. How is it that I survived four days in the desert and was able to actually run like the way I did was way beyong me.

"See you later, Andy!" I yelled doing my best running back maneuver around him.

Chase stared in shock as I ran around the upcoming tag teams trying to go out to my father. "Dude, did you just see that?"

Andy could only stare in shock as well. Four days ago I had been claimed dead and now I was running down the hall in a hurry. I just made it out of the tunnel when I saw Abyss pick up my father and throw him out of the ring. Racing down the ramp and ran to Dad and made sure he was okay. Abyss was staring down at me in shock, when everyone saw that it was me the noise decibel went up ten notches.

"Amy?" I heard dad's voice mutter under the noise.

"Get up Dad!" I yelled so he could get up. "Do this for me!"

With new strength Dad got up and rolled back into the ring while I screamed him on. I watched as the match escaladed but it wasn't until after a double DDT from both of these men did Dad and Runt win this fight. When the ref held up my dad's hand in victory I scrambled into the ring and hugged him. His blood was now on me but it wasn't the first time in my life I ever had this happen to me. This was my dad and I wanted him there with me while I reveled in the fact that I was finally home again.

"Andy stop!" Chase and AJ had to stop Andy from running out there. "She'll see you tonight when everything has settled. Just let her be with her dad, okay?" Chase tried to reason with his tag partner.

"Fine, but I want to talk to her." Andy stopped struggling and sighed. "Damn, I miss her."

I smiled at Andy as I guided Dad and Runt backstage. I also smiled at AJ and others as they parted for us.

"Good to see you again, Andy." I smiled at the guy weakly, embarrassed because I knew he saw the death letter I made.

Dad and I sat in his locker room and I was cleaning up his head. Dad was staring at me, as if I had been just a figment of his imagination. Lucky for him, Dad didn't need stitches just some butterfly band aids would work for his forehead.

"I missed you, Dad." I finally said sitting on my heels to look up at him.

"I missed you too. What happened, I mean, I thought you were dead?"

Laughing I thought back to my days in the cell. "They wanted to kill me the old fashioned way, single gunshot to the head or decapitation but I weaseled myself out of it. I actually told them the only way to really torture a person was to slowly starve them. Then I brought up the whole desert thing so they gave me some food and water and drove me off into the middle of the Iraq desert in hopes that I would die. But you know me, I watch to many survival shows. Plus I did some research on Iraq of where the lakes and things were. I knew if I headed east I would eventually meet up with someone or something to help me out. I made it to a camel waterhole and found a small band of camel herders from Yemen there. They went to a small village where there were US soldiers; low and behold I actually got them to deliver me last night. I only arrived here at around noon."

"Why didn't you come get anyone?"

"I went for a swim in the ocean, get a proper shower and feast on some left over Chinese food you left in the fridge. I figured I would publicly make my appearance on this show rather than having to suffer more heat exposure over in Iraq. Trust me, I am not leaving for a good long time."

"Well you are going to be leaving soon."

"And what is that suppose to mean."

"AMW is cheating their way and I think since they aren't going to win tonight you might just be able to amp the anti tonight. We're bringing the storylines alive tonight. Go out there and make sure Gail Kim doesn't interfere."

Smiling I loved what was going on. I stood up and like a cheetah I raced out of that room and down the tunnel. Everyone started to freak out again when I snatched the baton from Gail Kim in using it against AJ. When I snatched it away from her I gave a small nod and we just played it by air.

I moved towards Chase's corner since it was Andy in the ring with Christopher Daniels. Tilting my head to the side I looked at everyone. It was Christopher Daniels and AJ Styles against The Naturals, AMW and The James Gang. Well if I was out here now might as well put the performance of my life into it.

Keeping my eyes on both the match and Gail Kim I smirked when I saw her trying to give James Storm a pair of handcuffs. Silently slipping around the ring I held the baton up to her throat to push her away from the ring. Gail and I never had much of a conversation while my dad worked with TNA but right then we knew we had to make this show as good as possible. I moved my head to the right and caught sight of Chris Harris and James Storm standing behind me; now this was a pickle. In a flash I high kicked Harris in the face and leg swept Storms in just a two second time slot. Next I was chasing Kim up the ramp and out of the limelight.

"You were great. I didn't know you had it in you to be a wrestler." Jim Cornette approached me.

"Yeah well don't get use to it, I'm not into wrestling. But right now, this is the best thing I've done in a long time. Excuse me."

I stepped out onto the top of the ramp I had ran up moments before. I finished watching the match and made sure Gail Kim didn't reappear, at least that's what the fans took it as. Dad joined me a few minutes later and placed one arm around my shoulders as I watched the Naturals perform the Natural Disaster on AJ to win the pin fall. The crowd was going nuts, I bet they thought I was going to run down there and greet my friend but they were wrong. I just smiled and turned around and left back stage with my dad.

After the Show

I waited for Andy to show up, I knew we had some talking to do. Dad was in the shower and I was sitting in a chair drumming my fingers on the tabletop bored out of my mind. There was a knock on the door but I didn't bother to get it, it was Andy anyway. Andy walks in with AJ and Chase behind him. So much for wanting to talk to him alone, I thought looking at my friends.

"Hi." I smiled standing up.

"Damn, Amy, I thought you were dead." Chase said hugging me.

"Well I would have if I hadn't met up with some nice camel herders. I only got back at around noon today." I moved to hug AJ.

"Then why didn't you come see us?" He asked letting go of me.

"Because I needed to do some stuff before I came here. Believe me I had a crying fit when I went for a swim at the beach near my house. The reason being that I cam so freaking close to dying and now I was enjoying something that I wouldn't have if I had died. I need to stop saying that stuff, it's depressing me."

Andy forced me into a hug but I didn't fight it. I merely laid my head on his shoulder and sigh. I felt his hand rubbing my back and when I did look up at him I saw tears sliding down his face. To see a man's emotions were almost new to me, I had seen some from my dad but I never saw Andy in tears.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, regretting for acting the way I did that night.

"I just really missed you, Amy. You are a great friend and I don't want that to change."

"Well I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, definitely back to Iraq. Don't worry, I'm just going to work here at my job locally and if my boss says it's okay for me to live up to valet mode with my dad I don't see why I can't."

Andy smiled and hugged me again. "We're going to have a party tonight and we're having it over at your place."

We left shortly after in high spirits. But in the back of my mind I knew I was going to have to show Andy what I was up to in the desert, and hopefully I had the guts to tell him.


End file.
